Les hauts et les bas de la Congrégation de l'Ombre
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur l'univers de DGM. 6eme OS: plage!
1. Cross Marian

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Aucun pour une fois

**Disclaimer : **malheureusement pour moi (mais heureusement pour eux), les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

**Notes : **Voici une petite idée qui m'est venue hier en regardant le 93 ou le 94eme épisode (je ne sais plus trop, j'ai regardé les 7 ou 8 qui me restaient à voir pour finir l'anime aujourd'hui, donc je m'embrouille un peu pour pouvoir dire quand exactement arrive tel ou tel évènement), celui du retour de Cross. Comme d'habitude avec moi, c'est du grand n'importe nawak mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Etant l'un des cinq généraux –quatre depuis que Yeegar était mort- de l'Ordre Noir, Cross Marian était l'un des exorcistes les plus puissants que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et, avec ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant savamment décoiffés, son élégance naturelle qui faisait tomber toutes les femmes qu'il croisait dans ses bras, il était de loin celui qui avait le plus de classe. Enfin, c'était ce que lui prétendait…

Aussi redoutable au combat qu'en matière de séduction, il était craint tant par les Noah que par les Akumas. Même le comte, derrière son faut sourire, redoutait au fond ce diable roux…

Pourtant, même à cet incroyable, à ce magnifique exorciste que dis-je qu'était Cross, il arrivait de temps en temps quelques pépins. Le plus souvent, c'était de sordides histoires de dettes colossales ou de maris trompés venus réclamer vengeance pour leur honneur bafoué. Dans ces cas-là, il offrait sans scrupule son disciple à la vindicte populaire pour faire ce qu'il savait de mieux après séduire : fuir.

Cependant, ces petits désagréments ne survenaient pas que dans sa vie quotidienne. De petits imprévus survenaient aussi parfois en plein combat, où ils se révélaient assez inopportuns. Comme la fois où, combattant Tykki Myk, il avait sorti Judgement pour lui régler son compte et lui montrer qui, des deux, était le meilleur –combattant ou Don Juan, c'est au choix.

Après quelques échanges de coups de part et d'autres, il vit subitement que plus rien n'atteignait son adversaire. Après un moment passé bêtement à regarder bêtement Mik qui le dévisageait d'un air narquois, il comprit et s'exclama violemment:

-Et merde ! J'ai plus de balles !

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit c'est très court et c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi mais j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je reposterai d'autres drabbles s'il me vient de nouvelles idées.

* fait ses yeux de chat botté*: Review?


	2. Hilarité

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Aucun

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de DGM sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino. L'idée de base de cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus puisque je me suis inspirée d'un gag de Franquin, ce grand monsieur de la BD belge.

**Notes : **Me revoici avec une petite fic inspirée par l'un des gag de la BD Gaston mais à la sauce D. Gray-Man. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le siège de la Congrégation n'était pas l'un des lieux les plus calmes de la planète, loin s'en faut. Grâce à son Grand Intendant, un scientifique dément dénommé Komui Lee, des explosions, des bruits de combats, des injures quand l'une de ses expérience avait mal tourné –soit environs neuf fois sur dix- retentissaient fréquemment aux quatre coins de la tour.

Ce jour-là ne faisait évidement pas exception à la règle. Comme toujours, le QG était animé par un joyeux désordre. Cependant, les cris, le son des lames/maillets/Innocences en tout genre s'entrechoquant avaient été remplacés par… des rires. Oui, vous avez bien lu, par des éclats de rire. Mais pour en comprendre la raison, il est nécessaire de pénétrer à notre tour au sein de l'un des lieux les mieux gardés du monde…

En trompant la vigilance du gardien chargé de refouler les indésirables et en poussant la lourde porte de chêne massif, le visiteur accède au hall d'entrée fait de pierres brutes de la Congrégation. Là, il tombe sur un curieux spectacle : Lavi, Allen et Lenalee en train de se tordre de rire. Cependant, connaissant la réputation de joyeux luron de Lavi et le caractère facile à vivre d'Allen et de la jeune fille, il ne s'étonne pas trop et poursuivra sa route sans se poser de question.

La situation devient toutefois nettement plus étrange lorsqu'il monte l'escalier desservant les étages du bâtiment. En effet, sur son chemin, il croise de nombreux traqueurs gagnés par l'hilarité. Arrivé devant la cafétéria, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise devant Tiedoll, Marie, la suicidaire et dépressive Miranda et même l'impassible Bookman, au visage habituellement dénué d'expression, en train de rire à gorge déployée.

De plus en plus intrigué et commençant à trouver la situation suspecte, le visiteur poursuit sa route, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui pouvait rendre les Exorcistes aussi joyeux.

Cependant, il ne saisit toute l'ampleur de la situation que lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il tombe nez à nez avec un kendoka en train de rire aux éclats. Le visiteur se frotte les yeux d'étonnements, se frappe violemment la joue histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas mais non, Kanda, même si ses yeux étaient noirs de rage, était bel et bien plié de rire. Cette fois, puisque même Kanda était touché, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : quelque chose clochait à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Et lorsque quelque chose cloche chez les Exorcistes… il y a neuf chances sur dix que ce soit dû aux expériences loufoques d'un certain Grand Intendant… Le visiteur se dirige donc vers la Section Scientifique, lieu hautement périlleux quant à la sécurité des suicidair… des mal… bref, de tous ceux s'y risquant à leurs risques et périls. Lui-même est peu à peu gagné par l'hilarité, un grand éclat de rire nait dans ses cordes vocales, lui chatouille atrocement la gorge puis finit par franchir le barrage de ses lèvres pour s'épanouir librement.

Il pénètre dans la zone à risque et se dirige vers le bureau du Grand Intendant devant laquelle une foule en colère à laquelle il ne manque que les torches et les fourches s'est amassée, réclamant à grand cri que Komui ouvre sa porte. Parmi les visages euphoriques mais néanmoins bouillant de rage, il reconnait Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, l'équipe de Tiedoll et la Section Scientifique au grand complet. Il aperçoit aussi Kanda qui, en première ligne, a déjà activé Mugen et a entrepris de transformé en cure-dent la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant.

Face à la rage noire du Japonais, celle-ci ne fait évidement pas long feu. La foule en furie peut alors rapidement pénétrer dans la pièce et voir Komui tentant, en vain, de protéger de son corps les fioles et alambics derrière lui laissant échapper un filet de fumée rosée, pratiquement incolore. Kanda, menaçant de Mugen le Grand Intendant, se saisit prestement de l'expérience puis, ayant ouvert sans ménagement la fenêtre du bureau, la jette sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Les Exorcistes entendent avec soulagement le tintement du verre s'écrasant au sol, signe indiscutable que la diabolique invention n'est plu. La foule ayant enfin cessé de rire se tourne alors vers Komui et lui déclare d'un ton énervé :

- Komui, votre chimie amusante n'amuse que vous !

* * *

La version originale me semble beaucoup mieux mais j'aimais tellement l'idée que j'ai voulu le poster quand même.

Si vous ne connaissez pas encore les Gaston (le scénario est de Franquin, le papa de Spirou et Fantasio), je vous conseille de les lire, c'est une BD très chouette qui met en scène Gaston, un garçon de bureau maladroit, très désordonné (il n'y qu'à voir l'état de la salle de documentation qu'il est censé ranger ou de ses armoires), fainéant (il adore dormir au bureau) et inventeur à ses heures perdues… ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? ;)

La seule différence c'est que Gaston Lagaffe (oui le nom est super bien choisi) n'a pas de sister-complex et adore jouer de la musique (il a d'ailleurs créé un instrument appelé le Gaffophone qui, dès qu'il en joue, fait exploser les vitres, détache le plâtre des murs, détruit les bâtiments,…).

A une prochaine et en sortant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une revieuw !


	3. Cross Marian, le retour!

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Aucun

**Disclaimer : **heureusement pour Cross, Jasdebi, Allen et les autres, ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino (vu tout ce qu'il leur arrive avec moi, ils doivent être vraiment soulagés^^^)

**Notes : **Vous l'attendiez tous (ou pas), alors voilà la suite des déboires de ce cher Cross Marian ! Dans ce petit délire vous apprendrez notamment comment il s'en est sorti lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Tikky Mik.

**Résumé :** ou l'Innocence n'a pas fini de faire chier Cross… Je dis ça je dis rien^^

* * *

**Cross, le retour ! ou l'Innocence n'a pas fini de faire chier Cross…**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec Tikky et Cross, en pleine mission en Espagne en compagnie de son disciple, était de nouveau face à un ennemi, en l'occurrence Jasderro et Debitto, alias Jasdebi, le Noah du Lien. Alors que les Exorcistes étaient en plein combat contre les troupes du Comte Millénaire, il avait courtoisement demandé à son disciple adoré –en fait, il lui avait pointé Judgement sur la tempe - d'aller s'occuper de Mikk lui-même pendant que lui règlerait le compte de ces deux adolescents attardés. Le général était résolu à ne plus jamais voir la figure de play-boy du Noah de sa vie et tant pis si pour cela il fallait lui jeter en pâture son disciple –non pas qu'il se soucie de ce genre de chose, il y avait bien plus important dans la vie. Comme les femmes, le bon vin,… ah oui, et encore les femmes. Et après tout, il fallait bien que celui-ci serve à quelque chose et lui rembourse d'une manière ou d'une autre l'entrainement, l'affection et l'attention qu'il lui avait porté depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Cross en avait en effet marre de voir le Noah se plier de rire dès qu'il croisait son regard. Tout ça simplement parce qu'il était tombé à court de cartouches au cours de leur dernier combat, ce qui avait fait dire au Noah qu'il espérait que ce genre de petit problème de munitions ne lui arrivait pas dans la vie de tous les jours avec d'autres… choses. Mikk étant le Noah du Plaisir et la réputation de coureur de jupons de du maréchal n'étant plus à faire, il n'était absolument pas difficile de voir à quoi il faisait si peu subtilement allusion. Cross était persuadé que même son abruti de disciple, aussi naïf et innocent qu'il soit, l'aurait comprise alors qu'il était d'une bêtise navrante pour ce genre de chose.

Bref, il était absolument hors de question qu'il combatte un Noah qui ne manquerait pas de lui lancer des piques grivoises à la moindre occasion, en le blessant dans sa fierté et son orgueil, raison pour laquelle il avait refourgué sans honte et sans aucun remord la sale besogne au à son baka deshi.

Après avoir refilé une petite centaine de ses dettes aux deux Noah –en même temps, c'était tellement facile, il lui avait suffit de lancer le paquet de feuilles emballées dans du papier-cadeau en criant « tenez, pour vous ! » pour que Jasdero, au grand désespoir de son frère flairant le mauvais coup, se jette dessus-, il avait entamé le combat contre eux.

Après avoir poussé leur petite chansonnette, les deux Noah, préférant ne pas prendre de risques, s'étaient suicidés pour former Jasdebi dont la coiffure, dit en passant, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la sienne sur le plan capillaire. Leur toison était terne et jaunâtre, leurs cheveux secs et cassants, alors que la sienne était d'un somptueux roux chatoyant, fluide et douce à la fois. Parce qu'il le valait bien pensa-t-il en rejetant d'un geste qui se voulait élégant une mèche de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant…

Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé en fâcheuse position. Depuis sa mésaventure de la dernière fois, il ne se fiait plus entièrement à Judgement et préférait économiser ses balles. Et même si Komui lui avait assuré avec un grand sourire qu'aucune pénurie de cartouches n'arriverait plus, il s'en méfiait désormais. Après tout, il fallait être fou pour faire totalement confiance à ce cinglé de Grand Intendant, surtout si en sachant que sa mort arrangerait pas mal de monde à la Congrégation…

- Hé Cross, tu crains vraiment que ton arme ne tombe encore une fois à cours de munition ricana le Noah à qui son manège n'avait pas échappé. J'espère que ça ne t'arrive pas trop souvent. Dans certaines situations, ca pourrait se révéler… très embarrassant.

Et merde ! Mikk n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout raconter. A l'heure qu'il est, tous les Noah, voire l'ensemble des Exorcistes et des Traqueurs à qui il avait soigneusement caché sa petite mésaventure, devaient être au courant…

- Tikky était tellement mort de rire qu'il lui a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour s'en remettre. Dont tu as bien tiré profit pour t'enfuir comme un rat, ajouta-t-il perfidement.

Le visage du maréchal s'empourpra de colère. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment énervé et il voyait rouge. Il allait leur rabattre le caquet à ces idiots d'adolescents ! Puisqu'il était hors de question d'utiliser son pistolet – il serait bon pour demander à Bakanda comment faire hara-kiri s'il avait encore un problème du même acabit-, il ne restait qu'une seule solution : libérer Maria et leur prouver que leur petite chanson, à côté de celle de l'Innocence, c'était du Justin Bieber…

Avec un sourire diabolique, il tira sur la chaine cadenassant le cercueil de Maria. Elle ne bougea pas. Il tira de nouveau, cette fois plus fort. Toujours rien. Il eut beau s'escrimer, les épais maillons dorés ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.

- Putain, cette merde de chaine est encore coincée jura-t-il !

Complètement mort de rire, Jasdebi lui lança avec un ricanement mauvais:

- Dis Cross, on sait que tu es roux mais tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait d'abord déverrouiller le cadenas avant d'essayer d'enlever la chaine ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite (et fin, on ne va pas le faire souffrir davantage. Quoique…). Au départ elle n'était pas prévue mais comme le premier O-S a apparemment plu ça m'a motivée à l'écrire (puis j'avoue, j'aime bien faire souffrir Cross…)

Chose importante : je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre les roux/les blonds/… vu que j'ai pas mal d'amis blonds et roux (puis c'est du n'importe quoi le racisme capillaire –je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je l'invente^^).

A une prochaine pour un nouveau délire! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en sortant.


	4. Miranda

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** T car yaoi donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Paring :** Aucun pour une fois

**Disclaimer : **malheureusement pour moi mais heureusement pour eux, Katsura Hoshino refuse de me vendre les personnages de DGM (sinon on aurait déjà nos 10 tomes de Yullen interdits aux - de 18 ans...)

**Notes : **le 4eme OS était censé avoir pour vict… pardon, héros Reever (parce que oui, ce pauvre gars ayant - de 4 heures de sommeil par nuit et forcé de courir partout après Komui pour le faire travailler -en vain- en est un^^). Mais, dimanche soir, alors que je procrastinais comme de coutume sur mon pc, la Révélation (oui oui avec un grand r), l'Illumitaion m'est tombé dessus (comme la lumière divine sur Jésus ou la pomme sur Newton… c'est bon j'arrête les comparaisons idiotes). Le malheureux agneau sacrificiel de cet OS sera donc un personnage secondaire et un peu trop délaissé à mon gout de l'univers de DGM : Miranda Lotto !

**Petite précision:** j'ai énormément hésité avant de poster cet OS et j'ai failli ne pas le mettre en ligne. Pourquoi ? La raison est simple : pour le dernier OS, je n'ai eu en tout et pour tout qu'une seule review, celle d'Armenia-sama (je te remercie encore une fois, elle m'a fait bien plaisir) alors que j'avais une centaine de vues au compteur rien que pour ce chapitre. Sachant que c'est l'OS que j'ai le plus aimé écrire et, qu'au final, je préférais, ça m'a pas mal refroidie pour la suite. Néanmoins, comme cette idée me plaisait vraiment beaucoup, je l'ai quand même postée. Toutefois, même si j'ai encore quelques idées en réserve, je ne suis pas sure de mettre à jour ce recueil si j'ai toujours aussi peu de commentaires.

Sincèrement, laisser un commentaire signifie qu'on s'intéresse à une fiction, fait énormément plaisir à son auteur et ne prend que deux-trois minutes de votre temps (un petit mot suffit, je ne demande pas une tartine ou un exposé de 3 pages). Si personne n'en laisse, cela veut dire que l'histoire ne plait pas et qu'il est donc tout à fait inutile de mettre à jour. Je vous laisse méditer dessus.

* * *

Miranda arpentait les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'ombre en proie à un vif tourment. Non, pour une fois elle ne voulait pas se tuer et en finir avec la vie en sautant du haut de la tour ou en se tailladant sauvagement les veines. En fait, depuis qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec le taciturne mais néanmoins séduisant Marie, ses pulsions suicidaires avaient quasiment disparues. Tout au plus restaient quelques accès de désespoir plus ou moins aigus, parfaitement normaux si on tenait compte du caractère dépressif de l'Allemande. Non, si Miranda était agitée, c'était parce qu'elle était en manque.

Oh non, pas d'activités sportives en chambre. A ce point de vue là Marie comblait et dépassait même toutes ses attentes les plus folles, semblant anticiper le moindres de ses désirs. Comme pour tout le reste, il se révélait un compagnon doux, attentionné et romantique à souhait. Par ses caresses, ses mots de velours, sa voix rauque et grave mais pourtant sexy en diable, il éveillait en elle de multiples sensations qui ne pouvaient que l'amener au septième ciel. Pas un seul instant elle ne regrettait d'avoir accepter ses sentiments lorsqu'il était venu se confesser à elle lors d'un pâle matin de janvier. Chaque jour à ses côté était un véritable rêve éveillé.

Seulement, il était totalement incapable de combler cette faim qui la tenaillait. Ce besoin viscéral qui la prenait littéralement aux tripes et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Cette envie la tourmentant nuit et jours mais qui, pourtant, lui apportant ô combien de jouissance. Elle avait absolument besoin d'apaiser le démon rugissant en elle sous peine de devenir folle et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : se mettre en chasse en espérant que la prise serait bonne.

Voilà pourquoi, par un beau samedi matin ensoleillé de juin, elle se retrouvait à fureter dans les coins et recoins les plus sombres de la Congrégation, à la recherche de proies potentielles capables de contenter ses désirs les plus secrets.

Après deux heures de recherches acharnées, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il faut dire que la plupart des Exorcistes et Traqueurs étaient dehors, bien décidés à profiter pleinement de la température clémente, de l'herbe verte, du léger gazouillis des oiseaux et du ciel sans nuage avant de retourner au front. Même la Section Scientifique avait obtenu de Reever une journée de congé –évènement rarissime qui ne survenait en moyenne que tous les 783 jours selon les calculs de Johny(1).

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut Kanda en train d'ouvrir –défoncer serait un terme plus approprié- toutes les portes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route et qui n'avaient rien demandé. Visiblement, il était à la recherche de quelqu'un et, au vu de son aura noire, de son regard assassin et de son humeur de dogue encore plus prononcée qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule et unique personne…. Hypothèse qui se confirma bien vite.

- Moyashi de mes deux ! Mmmm, c'est sur qu'il sait protéger ses arrières.

_Pro…protéger ses arrières ? _Bafouilla Miranda en rougissant.

De quoi Kanda pouvait-il bien parler ? Se pourrait-il que… songea-t-elle avec espoir…. Non c'était impossible. Pas avec son caractère sociopathe et misanthrope. Et encore moins avec Allen…

- Impossible de mettre la main dessus !

_- Dessus !? Ses arrières !? Moyashi !? _Manqua-t-elle de couiner.

_Ne me dites pas que_… pensa-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Ce serait possible ? S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, des étoiles plein les yeux. Un rêve, une véritable utopie devenue réalité… Un miracle….

Aussitôt son cerveau fut submergé d'images toutes plus envoûtantes les unes que les autres. Kanda et Allen, seuls, dans une chambre sombre à peine éclairée par la douce lueur du clair de lune. Le Japonais défaisait lentement la chemise du plus jeune avant de parsemer son torse de baisers papillons, aussi légers et doux qu'une brise de printemps. Le jeune Anglais, les mains passées derrière le cou de son ainé, les yeux mi-clos, le laissait faire en laissant échapper de légers râles d'approbations. Mais bientôt la chaleur de l'Enfer s'empara des deux apôtres de Dieu qui envoyèrent rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements voler aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les souffles, les respirations, les gémissements, tout était devenu plus rauque, davantage chargé de désir. La température de la pièce et de ses occupants grimpait à toute vitesse, leur passion devenait plus débridée, leurs caresses plus bestiales. Puis enfin, submergé par la passion, les yeux emplis de convoitise, Kanda saisit Allen et le fit sien…

Les deux Exorcistes, à nouveau seul, cette fois sur une plage de sable blanc. Les cocotiers bruissaient doucement sous un léger vent et les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant illuminaient les multiples gouttelettes ruisselant sur le torse magnifiquement sculpté du Japonais. Arrachant violemment la t-shirt et le maillot du plus jeune en train de paresser nonchalamment sur une serviette, il se mit au dessus d'Allen et entrepris de lui mordiller le cou, avant de faire subir le même sort à son torse. Les gémissements du plus jeune l'excitaient, exacerbant ses sens et démultipliant son désir. Alors, violemment, Kanda le prit, brisant par leurs cris la sérénité de cet ilot de tranquillité…

Kanda et Allen dans un cimetière, étroitement enlacés sur une tombe… nus, emmitouflés dans une peau d'ours blanc, bien au chaud dans un chalet alors que l'hiver faisait rage au dehors… dans les eaux turquoise d'une mer tropicale… recouverts de sang, en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur un champ de bataille…

Trop, c'en était trop pour elle, elle allait finir par mourir de plaisir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse partager cette félicité, cette extase, à toutes les fujoshis de sa connaissance.

En cet instant, Miranda prit une résolution. Il fallait qu'elle les suive, les épie 24 heures sur 24, qu'elle les filme en plaine action… Le bonheur de toutes les yaoistes en dépendait se dit-elle fermement, le poing serré sur le cœur.

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune Allemande déchanta vite et douloursement. Deux petites phrases de Kanda brisèrent à tout jamais ses illusions, réduisant en cendres ses espoirs les fous.

- Saleté de Moyashi, où est-ce-que t'as planqué Mugen !? Si je t'attrape, tu vas souffrir !

* * *

(1) Ce qui leur fait environs 1 jours de congé tous les 2,14 ans^^

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il ne tient qu'à vous que je mette à jour ou non. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un review (en plus **j'accepte les review anonymes** donc même ceux n'étant pas inscrits peuvent m'en laisser une et j'essaie de toujours répondre), que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé, que vous trouvez mon sens de l'humour déplorable et complètement pitoyable, ce que je prends pour avoir des idées pareilles, quel est mon fournisseur,…


	5. Lapin

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Lavi, Kanda.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

**Notes : **Hi ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos review ça m'a énormément remotivée. J'en profite pour remercier mes reviewer anonymes (**Amethyste**, **la tar de MJ** et quelqu'un qui n'a malheureusement pas laissé son nom), je suis contente que cela vous ait plu. Apparemment, vous avez tous beaucoup aimé l'idée d'une Miranda yaoiste et de ses petits fantasmes, j'essaierais de refaire un petit truc avec elle à l'occasion…

Me revoici donc avec un nouvel OS dont les protagonistes seront cette fois Kanda et Lavi. Il est plus court que les précédents étant donné que j'ai eu un peu moins de temps cette semaine à cause de mes cours et d'un gros test (surtout que j'en ai encore un à préparer pour la semaine prochaine). Et oui, pas de vacances de Toussaint pour moi malheureusement…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, 5 mars 1898, 15h23 :_

En ce frileux après-midi de mars, Komui et la Section Scientifique, accompagnés d'Allen et de Link surveillants les moindres faits et gestes de l'hôte du quatorzième, s'étaient aventurés dans l'Arche afin d'en percer les mystères insondables.

Sans son Grand Intendant et sans les explosions, bruits d'expériences ratées, cris de couleurs ou autres hurlements en tout genre provenant de la zone des laboratoires, le QG des Exorcistes paraissait donc bien silencieux. On aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler.

Et oui, une fois supprimées les sources des neuf dixième de la pollution sonore de la Congrégation –à savoir la Section scientifique et les crises de sister-complex/d'hystérie du Grand Intendant-, le bâtiment paraissait bien morne, presque mort. Aucun son ne s'échappait des salles de pierres massives servant de chambres/débarras en tout genre/salles de bain/réfectoire aux Exorcistes et Traqueurs. De toutes ? Non ! Car de la salle de repos réservée aux Exorcistes s'élevaient des éclats de voix…

- Noooon Yuu, arrête ! cria un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant savamment ébouriffés.

Le Japonais lui lança un regard noir et retourna à son activité, son attention se reportant sur l'objet long, pâle et dur qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Néanmoins, un léger sourire –d'environs un micro-millimètre- flottait sur son visage.

- Par pitié, Yuu, arrête ça ! gémit Lavi.

Le sourire de Kanda s'élargit d'un nouveau micro-millimètre. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi amusant, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt…

- S'il te plait, tenta Lavi en adoptant son air de chien battu, celui qui attendrissait tant les filles et lui permettait de manipuler Allen à sa guise.

- Tchh.

Peine perdue. Il se heurta à un véritable bloc de glace, un véritable iceberg humain qui –pour changer- ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, se préoccupant uniquement de ce qu'il voulait. Autant parler à un mur… et encore, il avait plus de chances d'obtenir une réponse de la part de celui-ci que de celle du Kendoka.

Le Japonais était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il tenait en main et qui vibrait légèrement. Au vu de la lueur sadique de ses yeux de nuits, s'amusait visiblement genre sport était tellement excitant. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'autre chose que de combattre avec Mugen ou s'entraîner puisse autant lui plaire.

- Yuu, l'implora une nouvelle fois le rouquin, s'il te plait…

Depuis que Komui, menacé par l'Infirmière en chef, lui avait interdit, sous peine de lui confisquer définitivement Mugen, de blesser encore une fois un Traqueur ou un Exorciste, il était perpétuellement en rogne puisque, la rage au cœur, il avait du se résigner à ne plus embrocher tous ceux lui déplaisant –soit la totalité des Exorcistes, Traqueurs, membres de la Section Scientifique,… Mais là, il avait trouvé un exutoire parfait à sa colère et qui, cerise sur le gâteau, lui permettait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au lapin débile tout en l'amusant –enfin, pour autant que les mots Kanda et amusement dans la même phrase soient compatibles...

- C'est toi qui l'a cherché, lança d'un ton ironique le Japonais, maintenant assume. Et si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Depuis quand Yuu maîtrisait il les subtilités de la torture psychologique ? Depuis quand punissait-il ceux qui le contrariait autrement qu'en les envoyant à l'hôpital pour une semaine ? Mais surtout, depuis quand n'utilisait-il plus sa chère Mugen, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'extension naturelle de son bras droit, pour le menacer !?

Contre Mugen, Lavi savait se défendre, il en avait l'habitude et était même devenu assez habile à cet exercice à force de s'enfuir dans les couloirs pour éviter la colère du kendoka. Et même s'il était attrapé, il lui suffisait juste d'esquiver plus ou moins habilement la tornade de coups de katana en priant pour que la colère de Kanda retombe rapidement ou qu'il trouve dans l'intervalle une nouvelle cible –Allen, un traqueur quelconque, Allen, un Komulin ou encore Allen faisant partie de ses préférées… En général, il parvenait à s'en sortir avec quelques égratignures qui ne nécessitaient qu'un rapide passage à l'Infirmerie (encore heureux, l'Infirmière en Chef était –presque- pire que Komui).

Mais là… il n'avait absolument aucune chance, il s'en rendait compte. Tout ce qu'il entreprendrait pour le faire céder serait indéniablement voué à l'échec. Il valait mieux abandonner.

- Raaah, c'est bon, tu as gagné capitula-t-il en arrachant violemment la manette de la wii des mains de Kanda, je jure que je ne t'appellerai plus jamais Yuu. Maintenant, tu veux bien arrêter de ventouser ces lapins crétins en me regardant d'un air sadique ? C'est vraiment effrayant… frissonna-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Etant fan des jeux lapins crétins sur pc mais surtout sur wii (il n'y a rien de mieux pour se défouler, même si j'aime beaucoup jouer à Mario Kart et à Zelda Skyward Sword aussi), cette idée me tentait pas mal. Puis l'image d'un Kanda en train de ventouser des lapins crétins avec un sourire sadique était assez marrante à imaginer.

L'objet que tient Yuu est bien une wiimote, pas autre chose (Miranda sors de ce corps!), puisqu'elles vibrent (je crois que c'est aussi le cas dans certains jeux des lapins crétins, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié pour les différentes chasses au lapin dans "les lapins crétins partent en voyage" -qui est celui auquel Kanda était en train de jouer).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me motiver à écrire d'autres chapitres (je rappelle : j'accepte les review anonyme et j'essaie de toujours y répondre, que ce soit par mp ou en début/fin de chapitre). A une prochaine !


	6. Plage

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Lavi, Allen, mention de Kanda et Bookman

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Notes : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est de rédiger un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Thème : **île

* * *

Lavi aimait les îles, le sable chaud, la mer turquoise, les noix de coco, les rayons du soleil caressant doucement son dos nu,… Mais surtout, il les aimait, elles ! Toutes ces filles en bikini qui profitaient du climat estival pour parfaire leur bronzage. Et pour certaines, le maillot était vraiment riquiqui. A peine que quelques centimètres carrés qui couvraient à peine certaines parties de leur anatomie. Oui, il en était absolument sûr, Lavi adorait les îles.

Il n'aurait jamais crû le faire, il aurait éclaté de rire si on le lui avait annoncé plus tôt mais en cet instant, le rouquin bénit Komui. Parfois, ce grand intendant pouvait lui être utile… comme quand il les envoyait aux Seychelles rechercher une Innocence en pleine saison estivale. Il se faisait un peu mal de la pauvre Lenalee, obligée de rester à la Congrégation et de subir le froid hivernal, son grand frère ayant catégoriquement refusé de l'envoyer dans un endroit où elle « deviendrait une cible privilégiée pour de sales pervers n'attendant que de la voir en deux pièce pour se jeter sur elle » _dixit Komui_. Mais bon, lui pouvait en profiter pour se rincer l'œil devant toutes ces belles créatures en train de jouer au beach-volley ou de paresser langoureusement sur la plage donc cela ne le culpabilisait pas trop.

Alors qu'il était en train d'admirer une sublime brune dont le minuscule haut retenait avec difficulté ses deux imposants… humm attributs dirons-nous, il vit avec surprise Allen faire des allers-retours sur la plage, les bras chargés de tout un bric-à-brac assez hétéroclite.

- Allen, l'interpella-t-il, où sont passés Kanda et Panda ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec toi ?

En fait, c'était le cas au moment où il les avait quittés. Le maudit et Yuu étaient alors –pour changer- en pleine dispute et étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Ayant des choses plus importantes à faire, admirer de jolies sirènes tout en espérant ne pas trop croiser de vilains thons, il les avait quittés rapidement. Pour le moment, il avait de la chance la pêche était bonne.

- Je sais où est passé Bakanda, après tout je suis pas sa baby-sitter. A mon avis il est allé torturer le traqueur. Bookman est resté à l'hôtel pour commencer les recherches sur l'Innocence.

- Ah ah tu veux rire. Il déteste les rayons UV, il dit que cela affecte sa peau d'albâtre et ses magnifiques cheveux, les rendant trop secs pour les coiffer en point d'interrogation.

- En même temps il est assez âgé. Il pourrait avoir des problèmes en s'exposant trop au soleil.

Lavi ne put retenir un immense éclat de rire. Il laissait son grand père affronter des Akumas de niveaux trois voire quatre sans émettre une seule objection mais il craignait une insolation s'il sortait en pleine canicule. Sacré Allen !

Le rouquin remarqua l'énorme pelle que le maudit tenait en main. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ça ? Un château de sable ? Non, c'était tout de même un peu gros pour faire un pâté… A moins qu'il ne vise carrément la sculpture grandeur nature ?

- Pourquoi tu te trinqueballe avec ça, demanda-t-il vraiment curieux. Tu as commencé à chercher l'Innocence ?

Il n'aurait jamais crû Allen aussi zélé. Après tout, Komui lui-même avait pourtant dit qu'ils pouvaient prendre quelques jours de détente.

- Non, soupira le jeune Exorciste. En fait j'espérais trouver un trésor, histoire de rembourser quelques dettes de mon maître…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésité pas, laissez-moi des reviews (pour rappel, j'accepte aussi celle des anonymes et des non-inscrits).

A bientôt !


End file.
